


Escape the Fire

by Sebvetlove



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Lawyer!Kimi, Lawyer!Seb, M/M, Mechanic!Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebvetlove/pseuds/Sebvetlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Vettel works at a law firm. He is married to Mark Webber, but he is tortured by him. The only one who can save him is his colleague, Kimi Raikkonen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> May be distressing to some readers; read with caution.  
> Also I'm not being offensive to Mark in any way, but for the sake of this fanfic I have written him in this way.  
> Inspired by 'Shake it Out- Florence and the Machine'.

Sebastian was on his laptop, doing some paperwork on his bed. He was reclining comfortably, although his face told a different story. His face bore every sign of stress as he struggled to cope with the workload. His fingers tapped away at the keyboard, but he had a pounding headache, making him dizzy. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He felt quite unwell. Sebastian jumped when he heard the sound of the front door opening, and some keys being dropped on a table.

'Oh fuck,' he whispered.

'I'm back, Seb!' called a voice. Mark was home.

'I'm just in here, doing some work.' Seb replied.

'What case are you working on?' Mark asked as he entered the bedroom. He walked up to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him.

'Just a mugging,' Seb responded. 'I need some peace and quiet, please Mark.' He looked into Mark's eyes. 'Please. I need to get this work finished so I can email it to the law firm.'

'But I've been out all day, at the garage, fixing other people's motors...' Mark whispered in Seb's ear, slowly planting kisses on his neck. Seb shook him off, and turned back to his laptop.

'Not now Mark, I really need to get this done-' Seb was cut off as Mark snatched the laptop off him, tossing it on the floor.

'Mark! Careful with that. But please, this is impor-'

'What is important is you rewarding your husband after a hard day's work.' Seb opened his mouth to protest, when Mark covered his mouth with his hand. Seb was screaming, but his cries were muffled.

'Shhh...' Mark whispered to him. 'It's okay, just turn over.' Seb screamed louder, and struggled, trying to push Mark, but Mark pinned him down. He moved his hand away from Seb's lips. He was too exhausted to shout. Tears slithered down his cheeks as Mark forcibly flipped him over. A cry came from Seb as he felt his trousers around his legs.

'Shut up!' Mark snarled, slapping Seb on the face as he thrusted into him. All that Seb could do was let it happen, as he did so often.

Thankfully, the telephone rang from the sitting room. Mark got up from the bed.

'Fuck!' He said, as he went to answer the phone. Seb sat up on the bed, knees to his chest, sobbing. He knew Mark was not done yet.

******

Sebastian went to work the morning after. His eyes were red as he cried all night. He was quiet, and he avoided talking to anyone. He endured a telling from his boss, who was not happy about the work being overdue. Seb sat in his office, nodding away, as a headache hammered in his mind. After, Seb was at his computer, trying to complete to work from last night, bored from the monotonous sound of his fingers on the keyboard. He was on edge; whenever a chair moved or something dropped, Seb jumped. He felt as if Mark was still there, watching him, taunting him. The hours seemed like days, and Seb was relieved when lunch break arrived.

Seb got on well with his colleague, Kimi. Kimi was a lawyer whom Seb would often supply with documentation for his cases. The two of them would spend their lunchtimes talking about their interests, as well as personal issues. Seb scattered off to Kimi's office. The Finn was sipping his coffee when he walked in.

'Hey Seb,' he called. Kimi noticed the look in Seb's eye. He could see what had happened. Kimi got up from his chair and approached Seb. Their eyes met.

'He did it again, didn't he?' Kimi asked. Seb was trembling. He nodded.

'Oh, Seb...' Kimi held his hand. Seb leaned in and hugged him. Kimi held him closer. 'How could you stay with that bastard, when he hurts you like this?'

'We're married, Kimi..' Seb replied. He started to cry. 'He's not usually like this, he loves me really...'

Kimi grasped Seb's shoulders tightly and looked him in his eyes. Seb's blue eyes were glowing as they overflowed with tears. 'He doesn't love you. He hurts you.'

'No, no Kimi, he does...' Seb whispered, shaking his head from side to side. 'I know Mark has made a few mistakes, but...'

'A few! He hurts you several times a month.' Kimi paused. 'That's it,' he shouted as he turned around, facing the window. 'You need to leave him.'

'I can't! I love him!'

Kimi turned back around and grabbed hold of Seb's hands. 'Listen to me! You deserve better. You're better off alone than with that sorry excuse of a husband. You could leave him today. You have enough money, you can survive on your own.'

'But I've always been with Mark. I can't leave him.' His voice cracked. 'I'm scared, Kimi. I have no one.'

Kimi lifted Seb's head, and stared right at him. 'You have me, Seb.'

'Do I?'

'Yes. I...' Kimi hesitated. 'I love you.'

Seb said nothing, but he embraced Kimi in a tight hug. Kimi smiled. When he was let go, Kimi continued.

'Stay with me, Seb. Leave that son of a bitch. You have suffered enough.'

'I can't leave him, I've been with him for so long...' Seb said, looking at the ground.

'You can.' Kimi held one of Seb's hands. 'You can.'

'He might have hurt me a little,' Seb muttered, 'But if I leave him, I would have hurt him more.'

'What has he done to you?' Kimi asked in a low voice.

'Well... When he gets angry, he sometimes beats me. He has a very short temper.' Kimi nodded.

'Sometimes I don't want to shag him, so he...' Seb burst into tears.

'It's okay, take your time.'

'He rapes me.'

'Is that everything, Seb? Have you told me everything?' Asked Kimi softly. There was concern in his voice.

'Yes,' Seb said shakily.

'Don't lie to me Seb,' whispered Kimi calmly. 'Tell me, what else?'

Sebastian was silent. He turned away from Kimi. He unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled it down, showing his upper back to Kimi. Kimi gasped as he saw that on Seb's left shoulder, there was a huge scar, clearly left from a burn.

Kimi's mouth was wide open in horror. 'What happened?' He asked.

Seb's lower lip started jittering. Tears fell down to the floor. 'Mark returned home from work one day. I was in the bedroom, ironing my suit. He wanted to fuck me. When I said no, he got angry. He started growling and shouting and shoving me. He tried to push me on to the bed, but I fought back. I was rough; I threw him against the wall. I was very afraid. Mark was upset with me, so he picked up the burning iron, and pressed it against my shoulder. I never fought back again.'

Seb was emotionally exhausted by this point as he lowered himself into Kimi's chair. Kimi crossed over to him, and he kneeled next to him, carefully stroking Seb's fingers, reassuring him.

'I'm here for you,' Kimi said quietly, as Seb did up his shirt.

'What should I do?'

'Come with me.' Kimi smiled at Seb. 'Tonight, pack all your things in a small suitcase. Tomorrow, early morning, meet me outside your house. I'll pick you up.'

Seb was silent. He was taken aback by Kimi's proposition. If he said yes, he would leave Mark forever. He would never see his husband again. 'But what if it doesn't work out?' He thought. He was thinking it over and over in his mind, getting more anxious about the idea every second. 'What if I need to go back to Mark? How will I go back? What if he doesn't take me back?' Seb started breathing more deeply. 'Should I risk my whole marriage for this? How could I abandon my life overnight?'

Kimi could see from Seb's face that he was having second thoughts. 'I tell you what,' he said. 'Have a think about it for a while, I'll leave you some time for it to settle in. You can call me once you've made your decision.' He lightly smiled at him. Seb nodded. He left the office and went back to work.

The afternoon was unproductive. Seb's concentration was overshadowed by the choice he had to make. 'Should I continue life as it is, full of pain but certainty? Or should I change everything, become a new person, and be free? I won't know where my life will be going.' As Seb was typing up some handwritten forms, he found his answer. 'It doesn't matter if I don't know what will happen,' he thought. 'Just as long as my life is mine. I can do what I want, without someone hurting me and telling me it's wrong. I'm leaving. Tonight, everything changes. Goodbye, Mark.'

*****

The sky was a royal blue. The moon was a great, looming crescent, rising in the east. The orange glow of the street lamps reflected off Seb's face, who was standing in the kitchen, packing his suitcase in the dark. He had snuck out of bed to run away, trying hard not to wake Mark. Then, he slipped his suitcase silently from under the bed. After quietly scouring his drawers for some clothes, he bundled them up in his palms, and slowly crept down the stairs. He was cautious, and made sure he did not make the stairs creak. His arms ached as he held the suitcase all the way down, making sure he didn't drop it. Now, Seb stood in the kitchen, his suitcase spread out on the table as he packed his bag.

'How do I fit my whole life into one bag?' Seb said to himself. 'How could I leave this all behind?' But Sebastian thought of all the things Mark did, and he shook off his second thoughts. Seb looked at his watch. It was 4:30. He still had half an hour until Kimi would arrive. Seb decided to wait outside.

Suitcase packed, Seb held it tightly, still above the ground, as he picked up his coat from the hat stand. He unlocked the door, and made one last look behind him, hearing the peacefulness of Mark sleeping upstairs. Seb stepped outside, and locked the door behind him.

It was a cold morning, and even in his long coat, Seb shivered. He watched a woman walk her dog on the other side of the road. She was wrapped up in a scarf and hat, two things Seb wished he had with him. The sky was still dark, and the houses around him were barely visible, only lit up by the street lighting. Seb breathed deeply. A ringlet of fog rose from his lips. He checked his watch. It read 4:43. Time seemed to move so slowly.

His hair was frozen stiff by the time Kimi's car pulled up. The both of them said nothing while Seb hauled his luggage into the boot. Climbing into the front seat, Seb settled down. As Kimi drove away, Seb stared out the window, the streets spinning past his eyes, as the life he had swept away. He saw the sun rising on the horizon, and when the warm sunlight hit his face, he realised there was no turning back.


End file.
